Nocturne
by A Girl Like You
Summary: First scene of Dracula 1x05 "The Devil's Waltz" episode. Innocent, oblivious Miss Mina Murray has the most peculiar dream about the mysterious, handsome entrepreneur Mr. Alexander Grayson.


**Hey all, I'm a diehard Fringe fan and I normally write Fringe fanfiction only.**

**Now meanwhile I am just taking a short one-shot slightly smutty detour which could be denoted something like: my guilty pleasure :) **

**I do hope my brief demonstration will be... **

**Illuminating :) **

**Enjoy :) **

**P.S. If some of my Fringies accidentally read this: do not despair! A new chapter is coming up very soon :) I am not neglecting the story and this is not a knife in the back xD**

**MINA MURRAY **shifted restlessly in the baldachin bed as her long, dark, thick curly hair dissipated all over the soft pillow.

The passing winter day was as usual adorned with heavy, lidless Mist, walking hand in hand by her persistent old lover, thick Rain.

Mina was cold.

She unawarely pulled the heavy blanket that exuded warmth all the way up to her chin, completely covering her white chemise, without even opening her eyes, in a state of semi-sleep.

The chilly, dreary night air made her shiver and she hugged herself subconsciously.

The mixed, unknown sounds of the darkness that invaded her room stirred her slightly from hypnagogic state she was in.

Mina could firstly hear an owl screeching; that shrill recognizable scream was replaced by the strange noise of wings flapping against the window.

She wasn't too concerned.

After all, those were the familiar sounds she had been listening in the night ever since she was a little girl.

But the next noise that reverberated around her made the blood freeze in her veins.

It was the sound of heavy breathing, sniffing and growling, almost as if some kind of a large wild beast had entered her sleeping chamber.

Mina opened her eyes instantly with a startled gasp, only to see thick, white mist filling her bedroom and an indistinct shape crouching in the corner; she couldn't discern at all if it was animal or human; then a mist dissipated all of a sudden and a man she instantly recognized now stood before her, with the strangest expression on his face.

Her heart beat faster as she let out a astounded whisper:

-Mr. Grayson? What are you doing here?

He looked tired, sad, desperate and disheveled.

Mina wasn't used to seeing him like this at all.

It was rather different than his normally perfect ironed look.

Yet something remained the same.

His stare was as intense as the first time he looked at her in the ballroom and as attentive and full of care while he was listening to her about her plans for the future during their carriage ride together.

Then he muttered in a gravelly tone:

-I know my presence in your bedroom is inappropriate but... there is no time-at the end of the sentence his husky voice broke and Mina's pupils widened.

She did not understand what he could possibly refer to, at least not immediately.

She was simply too shocked to see him standing there and there was not much room in her brain to process the words he had just uttered.

She wondered how he got in.

Her lips parted, her chest heaved when he approached. No man had ever been in her bedroom before, not one, except her father. She sensed the imminent danger, the violation of her privacy, the invasion of her personal space and she immediately reacted in the only way she could, in the only way she had been reacting over the course of years, taking a defensive, defiant posture.

-Time for what? No, you must leave immediately or I'll...-even though her distress was all too obvious, Mina calmed down a bit when he knelt next to her bed and looked at her.

The desperation in his tone struck her once again as strange and heartwarming.

Next words he spoke were pronounced in a crystal clear tone as he emphasized every syllable, now seeming more composed:

-I'll go. I promise. But first...I must tell you... You are making a mistake. A terrible mistake-beneath that mask of calmness, suddenly, a pleading, trembling, vehement whisper broke out.

Mina never heard him speak like that. Mr. Grayson would always address her in pleasant, polite, restrained or businesslike tone.

Even when complimenting her, he had never, not once, crossed the line; the voice he used in their conversations was leveled, intelligent and respectful above all.

-What do you mean?-she whispered back, without comprehending a thing of his, as it seemed, incoherent rambling.

-Harker.

A silent understanding then passed between them and she shifted restlessly in her bed, lowering her gaze, realizing in which direction this conversation was going.

-He'll never be able to make you happy and you know it-the statement was spoken with firmness and assurance.

-How dare you...-it was the first, the proper thing that appeared in her mind she could think of and she said it out loud.

-Now it's not the time for lies, Mina. You know it's the truth. If it isn't, say it-he almost dared her to speak, staring hungrily in her eyes, expectantly, hopefully. –Look me in the eyes and say it, and I will go.

-No, no, no, I... I-I love Jonathan, and no one else...And he will be my husband-she stared, frightened, at his chest, reciting a poem taught by heart as an obedient good girl she was. She couldn't look him in the eyes for anything in the world.

He greedily, with anticipation drank in every word she said but when the last phrase, the final verdict struck his ears as a death sentence, his expression changed to pleading, incredulous and then finally accepting one.

Mina could see his face harden; his stare became blank.

He averted his eyes from her as if accepting, as if finally desisting, letting her go.

He harshly moved away with fury at loss.

Mina had never seen so much pain in one man.

As if centuries of misery had appeared on his young face, as if he were giving up on something that he holds most dear, and yet he was willing to offer her a choice, to respect it.

When he turned his back on her, Mina felt lonely, so lonely, as if what she just said was the biggest mistake in her life, so final, as if she was never going to see him again, see those intense green bloodshot deep eyes widen with fury, or come to her rescue, observe that smirky smile on his blood-red, full lips, hear his witty remarks or sense his protective embrace.

She felt the sudden need to prevent him from leaving, to console him, to tell him that...

She didn't know what was it exactly she wanted to tell him but she just knew she needed to feel his hand on hers and the calming coolness of his chalk pale skin against her disturbed heat and her burning, bright-red cheeks.

She needed to set her eyes on his and she mustn't let him... Leave.

Mina grabbed his arm instinctively to stop him. He half-turned, startled with her touch.

That was when she saw two pale droplets glistening on his cheeks but as soon as their gazes collided, an eternally damned soul's desperation quickly turned into an incredulous but satisfied and smug look

He gave her a content, lopsided grin as he hastily lowered himself to sit beside her, never removing his pupils from hers and it easily pierced her heart as if a ray of sun had found its way through the darkness.

He grasped her as she flinched, seemingly struggling to get away.

Mina could feel an unknown power surging from him, turning him into no other man she had ever seen before, into a beautiful mystical creature who came to possess her in the night.

His eyes were now bloodshot, crimson red and she got lost in his gaze. Something about it felt oh so familiar.

He took both of her hands into his, caressed them gently, tenderly but then his lips lowered immediately, impatiently to hers.

She let her body loose and simply fell into his open arms as if completing that final piece of the puzzle which was her.

He kissed her wet, pliable lips with such seemingly unquenchable thirst that she wasn't able to resist him as he lay on top of her, pressing her body with his weight.

She had never felt anything like that with any man before.

His lips were insisting, burning coal where Jonathan's were cubes of respectful ice, his touch was more sensual, more lustful, not so bland, cold... Not so boring.

Then he started speaking so fast Mina couldn't even discern what he was saying to her.

It was as if he was talking in a completely different language.

The feeling of his breath on her skin made the hair on the back or her neck stand up, and shivers started running down her spine.

He put his hand on her heart as if to calm her and Mina stilled, expectantly and with longing.

He kissed her face, forehead, eyes with reverence and then he looked into her eyes, pausing, leaning for yet another kiss.

She let her head lean in and laid her lips on his.

Mina felt a fire roar within her chest.

She was almost floating, as if she weren't lying on her bed at all, completely taken by the touch of their lips.

She could feel his tongue teasingly slip in and slide out of her mouth.

His other hand moved from the back of her neck to the side of her neck and his fingers adoringly, caringly traced a pale blue vein clearly visible in the moonlight, almost as if... As if he were appreciating it.

She could sense her body pulsing with each of his touches and her intimate placed throbbed a little; then Mina felt his muscles tense and he turned his head with a sigh as if he were aware of it, inhaling deeply, but she discarded that thought.

He resumed his attention to her body, giving her a devilish smile; he turned to suck on her neckline, kissing her along her collarbone and her pulse quickened, as her fingers unawarely started wandering through his hair and then lowered them on his chest.

It was as if he read her thoughts, and he shed his shirt off like a giant snake sheds of its skin.

It came off without any struggle whatsoever, simply gliding down to the floor. She could see his naked skin in the moonlight. It was pale but it seemed firm; his chest was chiseled. It was as if his body was perfectly made.

Mina could feel an inexplicable sense of ravenous hunger enter her. She started to crave him as she had never craved a man in her entire life. She sat up without thought, staring at his chest when he leaned in and lowered her chemise in one quick move. The moonlight lit up her already hard nipples, her silky skin was glistening.

Mina could see Mr. Grayson glance at her, the same look she had when she felt the hunger sweep her body.

He leaned in towards her and carefully laid her body back to bed. He laid over her so that she could feel his chest lying against her naked skin. She could feel herself breathing at the same rhythm with him, her chest was heaving.

It was just like the protective, passionate embrace he enveloped her in when the machines in his experimental room started smoking, albeit increased by tenfold, by hundredfold.

He started to kiss her again and the sudden burst ran through her entire body. Mina wanted their kissing, their touching never to stop, it was too good.

Her hands reached up behind his back to hold onto him

Then with one hand he pulled out one of her creamy pale breasts and she blushed because no man has ever seen her like this, not even her father, not since she was a child,

Her nipples hardened even more under his cold skilled thumb as they met the cool night air...

He didn't speak, but Mina knew there was no need for words anyway.

He fondled her breasts with tenderness, pressing them down with his own freezing palm and squeezing them with his fingers.

It was as if he knew all her pleasure points, he knew what would make her gasp in desperation for more, like Mr. Grayson was reintroducing himself to a familiar territory that he had already meticulously explored so many times before, in some other life, and for the world of her, as much as she was trying to comprehend it, to grasp the concept of the vast tenderness he felt for her, affection that overcame time and space, it was something Mina simply could not explain.

He then caressed her inner thigh boldly, expertly, inappropriately; she did nothing to stop him and when his finger idly wandered between her legs to find and tease her soft mound covered in dark, curly hair, her heart beat like the wings of the frightened bird.

The sound seemed to distract him for a moment as he raised his head though Mina could not quite put her mind to it, she didn't know why, the devoted, desperate look in his eyes calmed her down; then he intrepidly, unflinchingly went on with his ministrations.

As he lifted her legs and placed each one over his shoulders, his tongue slipped out of her mouth to taste her thighs and his hands were resting on Mina's chest when his lips met hers.

He touched her wetness softly and gently, landing small kisses on her tiny, now shyly protruding nub. Her hips jerked a little bit at the feeling of his teasing tongue and then she moaned loudly as she felt his lips closing around her pleasure point and starting to such on it. She had never experienced such pleasure before and she could feel his fingers tracing the inside of her right thigh at the same time.

Mina suddenly wanted to see what it would be like it his tongue entered deep inside her, and to feel his fingers elsewhere, in her tight moistness. Her hips started moving even more in the rhythm of his lips, she couldn't help it, even if her cheeks were burning with embarrassment at such ready bodily reaction.

The loud, content sounds that were leaving her throat made her feel ashamed and made him smile at her chastity; even though Mina Murray never cared about what's proper and expected, deep down inside her, a small version of her mother chastised her nonetheless for those lustful noises but she chose not to listen, not to pay attention to anything but to a skillful movements of his fingers over the keyboard of her body as if playing the piano, composing their intimate melody, their very own private nocturne.

He seemed to realize what she wanted as his it was his finger that now moved onto her pink button, resting there for a while, and his hardened tongue started exploring her wetness, sliding down every crevice, moving in and out.

Mina let out a soft, guttural moan, getting used to the feeling of it being inside her; because of the pleasure she could clearly feel building up was too much to endure.

Her hips moved even more, back and forth, longing to meet with his tongue so that she could feel it wiggle deeper inside her. And then his up till then idle finger started moving simultaneously as well, caressing her nub in circular movements.

Mina instinctively grabbed the back of his head to pull him closer inside, she needed it even deeper, she needed his tongue so bad, she wanted it never to stop.

-Mr. Grayson... I... I need...

-Call me Vla...-he paused and corrected himself. -Alexander...Please... Just... Please call me Alexander, Mina. I beg of you...I... It is much more intimate in that way-he whispered feverishly, pausing for a second and pulling his tongue out of her, savoring the feeling of her fingers rummaging through his hair and running through his now disobedient locks.

-Alexander...Oh...-his name rolled down her lips for the first time like a distant rumble of a threatening thunder, syllable by syllable. –Oh God, I need you to go...-she stopped, unable to say the word, blushing heavily in the darkness of her alcove for the umpteenth time.

-Deeper?-he growled lustily, raising one eyebrow as his lips parted into a knowing smile and she averted her gaze, ashamed of what she was asking.

His hands then reached at Mina's hips and he pulled her into him; she could feel his raspy tongue now reach deep inside her intimate place; her initial reaction was to recoil but then her hips started moving to keep up with his tongue that was now hitting her sensitive spot over and over again.

-Oh, Mr... Alexander...I...Mmm...Yes...Right there...Oh my God...Yes!-she couldn't recognize her own loud, lustful voice as she quickly covered her mouth with her hand, biting on it hard, fearing someone in the mansion, her father in particular, might hear her.

Mina's body was tingling all over and her legs were wobbly, she could feel the pressure building up and she was suddenly afraid for herself, as if she were getting closer to some kind of yet inexperienced, terrifying explosion but she didn't know what exactly was going to happen as her hips started rocking even faster out of their own accord on top of his tongue and her womanhood was throbbing with immense pleasure just as he pulled his tongue out of her and she groaned in disappointment.

-Oh... Don't... Don't stop... I was going to...-she stopped as she realized he was merely teasing her.

-Shh-he gently placed his finger on her ruby red lips to silence her childish protest. –Not yet, darling. Trust me...Mina.-the earnest loving, уet hesitating way in which he said those words made her relax trustingly once again in his arms.

Mina couldn't stop staring in his eyes, perplexed by what she saw in them-longing, sadness and that... searching, scrutinizing gaze...as if he was looking for someone in the room full of guests, someone very dear to him, perhaps more dear to him than his own life, but that someone just wasn't there.

He stood up then, bare-chested and lean, observing her tenderly from above and her gaze unwillingly wandered towards his pants.

Mina chastised herself inwardly but she simply couldn't help it; she never did similar things with Jonathan and for the love of her she couldn't figure out what had gotten into her. They were strained with a massive bulge she simply couldn't stop looking at. He unbuttoned them slowly, waiting for her reaction but as she said nothing and kept gazing at him as if mesmerized, he slid them down his legs, kicking off his shoes and making his pants follow.

Then he placed himself next to her on the bed, almost completely nude, but to Mina, instead of inappropriate, it seemed so pleasant and natural, as if they had been lying one next to another like this on countless occasions in a different place... In a different time.

His arms were etched in strange symbols which her curious fingers traced as she idly wondered what they could possibly represent. They seemed ancient and tribal but at the same time they reminded her of some kind of battle scars.

She was naturally curious, and in this case, to Mina, Alexander Grayson was a man of mystery.

However, she refrained from asking him anything he might not wish to divulge, respecting his privacy.

She felt him placing his head on top of her stomach and heaving a deep sigh, muttering almost unintelligible words that sounded like "Ilona...Why has the God cursed us so... Societas Draconistrarum..."

Next Mina saw him clench his fists; she had no idea what the words he uttered meant, but she could sense his inner torment, she felt the strong need to console him and she spontaneously pulled his head higher, placing it on her breasts, near her fast-beating heart, hugging him soothingly with an almost motherly tenderness.

As she did so, an image of a flowering tree that she had visited in her drunken stupor during her night out with Lucy flashed before her eyes. She wondered was it really a mere hallucination caused by excessive alcohol consumption.

He reacted to her touch quicker than Mina would think humanely possible, as he spun around to look her in the eyes in the semidarkness of her room.

The now muddy green eyes met her azure ones and the feverish intensity of his stare burned right through Mina.

-Mina... You do not know how long I have waited for this... You cannot fathom how...

-Shh-it was her turn to shush him now as she calmingly placed her forefinger on his full, soft lips and he let out a deep sigh looking somewhere behind her pensively, while a great pain reflected on his face.

She couldn't comprehend the obsession this man had had over her but Mina recalled that, whenever they were in the same room, his body would automatically direct to hers, as a magnetic needle on the compass pointing north.

The gray paleness and the darkness of his face would illuminate just like the light bulb from his mansion, in her palms, which harvested geomagnetic energy.

It seemed that Alexander Grayson's face would harvest positive energy from her presence which he so frequently sought.

And she would subconsciously wait for him to approach as a lamb expecting a wolf to pounce.

Except that he was always like a wolf in sheep clothing, all politeness and smiles.

Now the masks were taken off.

His body was lying on top of hers and his previous expression of exasperation was replaced by lust and longing.

He gently parted her legs and teased her moist entrance first with his fingertips, and then with his hard, erect manhood; he peppered her face and neck with kisses and...

The sounds of the nights were swiftly, suddenly silenced and replaced by a bright morning light that mockingly crept into her bedroom as soon as Lucy moved the curtains aside, discovering an empty bed place near her, letting her know it was all just a dream.


End file.
